The Interesting Lives of Grahm and Dana
by Blink182H44
Summary: The tale of two american muggle borns at hogwarts trying to make it in the magical world with a romantic twist


"I can't believe I only started caring for her after I sat next to her every Wednesday," Grahm said aloud to himself. Dana Roberts had been in his mind for quite some time now. He couldn't wait for the day when she would look his way from across the church. What he didn't realize was that she did. A lot. Dana was smart. She had studied at what times during mass that Grahm had looked at her. She avoided his eyes by looking at him when he was focused on what was going on during mass. She didn't even know his name. She had forgotten. Two years was a long time in the life of Dana Roberts. School was stress enough on her memory. All she remembered about Grahm was that he went to a different school. She also remembered the first time she saw him after religious ed classes had ended two years ago. Their eyes had locked. What Grahm saw was beauty that came from darkness and a kind soul. He felt as if he should go find a light bulb to put over his head. She was amazing to him. At that same moment in time, Dana had also felt something too. She fell in love with him, right then and there. That really shocked her. She started getting really sad for no apparent reason and started to cry at sad songs. Usually, it took a broken bone to make Dana cry. This was weird.

Before that shocking moment, Grahm's family went to church twice a month or so. Now, Grahm biked to church every Sunday, for obvious reasons. Oh my goodness! What sort of a narrator am I? I haven't put in descriptions! Dana had beautiful, black, shoulder-length hair. She was 5'4" and had pale skin. Her most unique feature was that she had eyes like a lilac bush at the end of spring. They were a beautiful bright violet. Grahm had very short, brown hair, with light brown eyes. He was 5'5" and had tanner skin. Not that tan but pale. Anyway, now that you hopefully have an idea of what both of our main characters look like, let's get on with the story. As it just so happens, Grahm and Dana's birthdays were on the same day: March 2nd. Now, they did not know it, but their 11th birthdays would were going to be their best they ever had.

Grahm eagerly waited in bed until he could not take it any longer. He dashed down stairs to go check the mail for any birthday surprises. He opened up the mailbox and disappointedly saw that it was, indeed, too early for the mail. He saw something soar above as he looked up to see the clouds. He laid eyes on the creature and suddenly got excited. Boy, did he ever have a large place for owls in his heart. He ran upstairs to wake one of his sisters, but she just told him to scram. He went back to his room and looked out of his window, hoping that he would get another glimpse of the amazing bird. Suddenly, in a flash of brown, the owl landed on Grahm Donovan's windowsill. The eleven-year-old almost passed out on the spot. The barn owl politely rapped on the glass. Then, when Grahm didn't do anything the owl not-so-politely pounded on the glass. The boy stood up cautiously and approached the window silently. He finally became face-to-face with the bird. The owl rapped on the glass again. Grahm opened up the window and the owl stepped in like this was something he did every day. Now Grahm noticed something peculiar. _The owl had a letter. _The owl offered the letter to Grahm. The boy cautiously reached out his hand. The owl reached his beak forward and placed the letter in his hand. It was not paper. It was sort of yellow-ish. "_I think this is what they call parchment,"_ Grahm thought to himself. In green ink on the front of the envelope was written:

The Blue bedroom

1024 Charles Ln.

St. Andrews, IL.

U.S.A

He opened the letter with his fingernails. The envelope contained a piece of paper, wait, no, it was more parchment, with more green ink on it.

Dear Mr. Donovan,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are a person who has the ability to control magic and wield a wand. You are what the magical world calls a Muggle-born. It means both of your parents are Muggles (non-magical people) but you are magical. Hogwarts is the magical school of England. You have been selected along with another Muggle-born from your area for a program. This is an experimental program, to see the magical talent of the American Wizarding world. Term begins on September 1st. You will board the Hogwarts Express from platform 9 and 3 quarters. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment. Also enclosed are three Muggle airplane tickets to Britten. There will be two men waiting for you there. Send a note back with the owl supplying your decision. I will look forward to having you here.

Sincerely,

Theodore Lupin,

Headmaster

In the way of a certain boy sitting in a little house on a cliff in 1991, questions exploded inside of Grahm's head. Wizard? Me? How is that possible? How has no one found out about this world? What will my parents think about this? How will I get them to believe me? He had an answer to only the last of those questions. _The Owl,_ he thought. As though the bird had read his mind, he stepped onto Grahm's arm. The boy stood and walked out of the room. He would have a lot of explaining to do to his parents.

6 Months Later

Grahm felt incredibly grateful for the Gulf Stream tailwind. It made the trip over to England much faster and he had already done a whole lot of anxious waiting. He was just five minutes away from the biggest adventure of his lifetime. The "buckle seatbelts" sign started to flash and he started to feel giddy. _This is it,_ he thought to himself. This plane started its descent. His parents were quietly talking to each other. The ride started to feel bumpy. He could now clearly see London. Grahm almost had to push his jaw off the carpet. It was a beautiful city. He could also see the airport. The wheels of the plane touched down on the runway gradually started to come to an about stop and then turned off the runway into the terminal. Grahm and his parents grabbed their luggage and snaked their way through what seemed like a blockade of people in the aisle. They came out to see two men holding a small sign that said "DONOVAN". One was not tall or short and had short dark brown hair. He had very green eyes. The other had uncontrollably messy black hair with glasses and brown eyes. The Donovans walked up to the two men. The first one was smiling at them, the other seemed completely distracted and impatient.

"Hello there, you must be the Donovans," said the first one brightly, "I'm Albus. Albus Potter."

"And this is-," Albus turned but there was no one there, "This _was_ my brother James." Grahm smiled. He liked this guy. Albus held out his hand to Grahm. The boy shook it.

"You must be Grahm," said Albus, "And you must be Phil and Elizabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He then went on to discuss some financial things with Mr. and Mrs. Donovan but all grahm could pick out was "…Goblins…" He looked around the terminal. He saw something and immediately pulled his eyes away. Was that who he thought it was? He looked very cautiously again, but it was gone.


End file.
